Urinary catheter assemblies are generally known for providing a user with an easy to use assembly that allows the user to empty his/her urinary bladder in an easy and convenient way.
One of the most common drawbacks that affect a user of urinary catheters is an increased tendency of contracting a urinary tract infection as a side effect of inserting a foreign object into the urethra. One of the most critical issues which may concern the user when inserting a urinary catheter into the urethra is the need to maintain the insertable part of the catheter assembly as sterile as possible, in order to minimize the risk of contracting urinary tract infections. One of the methods used to reduce this risk has been to develop catheter assemblies, which ensures that the user can remove a catheter from its package and insert the catheter without having to touch the insertable part of the catheter assembly with the fingers of the hand prior or during the insertion of the catheter.